(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a sheet handling apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, includes a post-processing device either as standard equipment or as optional equipment. The post-processing device performs post-processing on a printed sheet upon request from a user.